Hammer Bro
|location = Shy Guy's Toy Box, Bowser's Castle, Glitz Pit, Rogueport Sewers, The Bitlands, Castle Bleck Foyer, Flipside Pit of 100 Trials, Yoshi Sphinx, Sandshifter Ruins, Shy Guy Jungle, Chomp Ruins, Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla, Bowser's Sky Castle, The Golden Coliseum, Fort Cobalt, Mustard Cafe, Black Bowser's Castle |hp = PM:12 TTYD: 7 SPM: 4 SS: 22 CS: 64 |ap = PM: 5 TTYD: 4 SPM: 1 SS: 7 CS: 32 |df = PM, TTYD, SPM: 1 SS and CS: 0 |wn = N/A |wp = N/A |tattle = • These are the Hammer Bros. You've seen these punks before, haven't you? Be careful of that hammer! If it hits you, you'll get shrunk in a wink. When the Hammer Bros. get desperate, they'll hurl a ton of hammers, so watch it. These guys have been a pain for ages, so let's give 'em an old-fashioned whopping. As always, they're not to be underestimated. (Paper Mario) |card = 030}} Hammer Bros. are species of a Koopa Troopa. In the first three Paper Mario games, their helmets are blue. Their shells are green like their appearance in other Mario games, whereas Fire Bros. and Boomerang Bros have red and black shells, respectively. In battle, they will attack by throwing their hammers, like in most of their other appearances; these can shrink Mario if not guarded against. As Goombario states, they throw many hammers at once if they are desperate. In Paper Mario, they guard Bowser's Castle and also serve as one of the enemies potentially summoned by Kammy Koopa in Shy Guy's Toy Box. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Hammer Bros. appear in the Rogueport Sewers halfway through Mario's journey. One Hammer Bro, known as Hamma Jamma, is also a fighter in the Glitz Pit. In Super Paper Mario, Hammer Bros. attack like they do in the main Mario series, and are either seen guarding Bowser, or guarding Castle Bleck; the ones found in the latter were brainwashed by Nastasia. They now have a stronger sibling known as the Dark Hammer Bro. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Hammer Bros. appear in most Worlds, starting with World 2, and now have a new appearance based on the core Mario series. Their helmets are green, they wear green shoes, they are taller, and the hammer they throw now has a stone head rather than a wooden one. In Paper Mario: Color Splash, Hammer Bros. retain their Sticker Star design and are first found in The Golden Coliseum. A counterpart known as a Chariot Bro directly assists Iggy in his battle. They also have another counterpart, Juggler Bros., that work as part of the Emerald Circus. Their last appearance is alongside other Bros (Fire Bros., Ice Bros., and Boomerang Bros.) in Black Bowser's Castle. Goombella's book supposedly fails to explain how they can carry an endless amount of hammers. Notable Hammer Bros. * Mr. Hammer * Hamma Jamma * Captain Category:Enemies Category:Koopas Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:The Bitlands Category:Shy Guy's Toy Box Category:Star Haven, Bowser's Castle, and Peach's Castle Category:Rogueport Category:Ground Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario 3 Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:All Paper Mario Game Enemies Category:Flipside Pit of 100 trails Category:Hammer Bros. Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Enemies